


The Other Night

by Queens31298



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: “You’re not gonna’ get anywhere with any guy if you keep that up.” Yami snickered tilting his head to the side. Charlotte almost tripped in her tracks.“I don’t need anyone.” She hissed through her teeth.“Everyone needs someone.” He shrugged his shoulders as he stood beside her and placed his hands in his pockets.How could she ever be in love with such a jerk?
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	The Other Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one-shot is technically part of Denial. It's just a snippet of what happened during that time. You don't really have to read Denial first. You could honestly just read this as a stand-alone, but still, it helps. I think. If there are any mistakes, ignore them. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Was it minutes or hours?

However long it had been Yami and the rest of the captains had been out drinking more than they could handle. Fuegoleon and Nozel were passed out over the counter, still holding onto their drinks and with a blanket tossed over their shoulders. Jack was slumped against a chair, chin down and eyes closed as he sat across from Rill who’s head was toward the ceiling and face flushed in red. As for Dorothy and Mereoleona, they left an hour ago, not wanting to deal with the repercussions of the next morning.

Yami blew the last bit of smoke from the corner of his mouth into the open air as he leaned back in his seat and placed his cigarette in the ashtray where many had laid and several jugs of booze on the counter had been tossed around. He glanced over to Charlotte who sat across him, the faint blush on her cheeks showed more than earlier, probably due to the smell of alcohol. She hadn’t even taken a sip. He was amused. More than he should have been. He didn’t really care either way. He was more surprised she wasn't the first to leave, let alone leave him.

He didn’t talk to any of the other captains. He was drawn to her and only her. They found themselves in some sort of comfort with their conversations, hell he was surprised she even held her own considering she always blew things out of proportion and even more shocked when she didn’t leave. She stayed with him and for god knows what. They grew closer, bonded perhaps, but Yami always liked to rile things up, especially with her. Maybe it was because he liked the way she reacted every time or the way her lips curled into a soft smile.

Was he drunk? Yes. Was that eight or nine jugs of booze on the counter? He was seeing double the amount. He pressed his fingers to his eyes, adjusting himself then leaned the side of his head into his palm, fingers twitching for another cigarette, but refrained. He’s had more than he could count and didn’t feel like penetrating the rest of Charlotte’s breathing space. He shut his eyes once more feeling the oncoming headache and saw many images cloud his eyesight. He really did drink too much. He was okay with that.

Charlotte, on the other hand, stayed in her seat, afraid the moment she stands she’d lose the ability to walk. She didn’t even drink, yet still felt the effects. Why was she affected? She never had a clue. It was quite annoying, especially when she was with Yami. She was astonished she managed to stay, even speak a few words to him. Of course, she blamed it on the sour smell of beer and clean wine. How she managed that was beyond her. Still, as they sat there in silence her heart was still pounding in her chest and through her ears. She always hid her emotions from him, hid how she truly felt. It killed her each time she couldn’t say the words.

Maybe this was her only chance.

Was he even aware? If was, he did a damn good job of not showing it. Charlotte didn’t even know if he felt anything. Did he? Surely, he didn’t throw those ludicrous comments at her for nothing, though it was probably for his mere amusement. What was she still doing here with this barbarian? She couldn’t bring herself to move. She liked where she was and that was being with Yami, however it may seem. It was better this way. Perceived as friends. At least that’s what she told herself.

Could it ever be anything more?

“Someone should wake them up. It’s late.” Charlotte said. Yami took a side glance as he saw Feugoleon and Nozel in the same position they were in the last time.

Still perched over the counter.

“Leave them.” He responded with a shrug closing his eyes for a minute. “There’s not much work for the captains as of right now.”

“Can you walk?” Charlotte suddenly asked as she stepped out of her seat. He didn’t say anything and stood, feeling each step bring him closer to the ground or stumble.

“I may have had a bit too much to drink.” He mumbled as he placed his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. She sighed.

“And a bit too much to smoke.” She grumbled as the ashen smell lingered around them. She sighed in place with Yami carefully following suit.

He was still seeing double.

Or was it triple?

He shook his head side to side, hoping that would ease him. Instead it made things worse. He felt like someone bashed his skull with an iron bar and stumbled to the side until Charlotte caught his hand. He mumbled thanks. She instantly pulled her hand, could even feel the bit of warmth it left from his. She was being ridiculous. Yami was drunk. There was a high chance he wouldn’t remember anything if she confessed. Would she want him to remember? Honestly, she’d rather express herself than keep hiding, but the fear of rejection and the rest of her wild emotions kept her from saying anything at all.

Like usual.

She didn’t say it.

“Have something on your mind?” Yami asked feeling a bit better than a few seconds ago. He was far from being okay.

He noticed her head seemed to be up in the clouds or at least deep in the thought about something. He didn’t have to see it to know. She practically said it out loud.

“No.” She lied.

“You’re not gonna’ get anywhere with any guy if you keep that up.” Yami snickered tilting his head to the side. Charlotte almost tripped in her tracks.

“I don’t need anyone.” She hissed through her teeth.

“Everyone needs someone.” He shrugged his shoulders as he stood beside her and placed his hands in his pockets.

How could she ever be in love with such a jerk?

He was unbelievable.

“I don’t see how anyone can tolerate you.” She muttered just loud enough for him to hear. He lightly chuckled.

“You’re one to talk.” He looked over to her and grinned. “And you’re prickly.”

Charlotte felt the annoying twitch in her brow.

“And you are just a mere peasant.” Charlotte said without realizing the meaning behind her words until she stopped mid-step.

 _Shit_. She thought. A moment of panic filtered her bones, traveling through her veins, and eventually collided with her nerves, instantly regretting what she said. She hadn’t meant for those words to slip. She was so caught up in his light banter, let his jokes get to her as usual. This was different. She needed to apologize. She turned to face him, tried to open her mouth. The words were caught on her tongue. Yami narrowed in on her, eyes going a bit cold then sighed aloud. He scratched the back of his neck, looking away. The ground. The sky. Anywhere, except at her.

For the time first time that night, he took his gaze off her.

That was the last thing expected to come out of her mouth. He didn’t respond to her comment right away. In a way she was right. He was a peasant. He lived in a backwater village outside the kingdom until Julius came into his life and offered him a place here. He took care of him. He owed that man more than he could offer. Yami didn’t blame her either. It was still hard to hear, especially coming from her.

He let it go.

He lit a cigarette.

“You know, I can’t tell if you like me or hate me.” He inhaled a large breath as the fumes suffocated his insides then exhaled a large cloud of smoke in her direction.

“I don’t hate you if that’s what you’re asking.” She answered.

It was now or never.

“I like you, Yami.” Charlotte genuinely said. He finally looked at her. He saw the apologetic gleam in her eyes and knew she was sorry. He had already forgiven the moment those words slipped from her mouth.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” He started walking, stepping past her.

Charlotte moved. Moved without understanding why. The next thing she knew she caught his hand, pulling him back to her and locked gazes with him. They just stared at each other, unwilling to close the distance. It was compelling. Yami bit the inside of his cigarette as if telling himself to keep at bay, to keep from letting his desires take over. What the hell was this? They found themselves in a dance. Ignoring the other or joking with the other, hell even bonding with each other.

It was different. This, whatever it was between was different. Yami knew the moment he laid eyes on her he was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. They were both always on each other’s case, one-upping the other. Now, it hardly seemed like she could handle being around him, could barely utter a word. Tonight was different. She was different. They talked on even grounds, throwing insults at each other every now and then.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Sorry.” She apologized dropping her hand back down to her side. He just raised a brow in question.

“You don’t have a shred of romance in you.” He lightly chuckled. Her face burned. She stalked off. “You can say what you want, Charlotte. There’s no one out here.”

She wanted to stop. She didn’t. She kept walking as he matched her pace. Her heart practically begged to be heard, to confess her feelings. She couldn’t. All the fear resting below controlled most of what she wanted to say. It didn’t matter if the streets were empty. It didn’t matter if no one heard. It didn’t matter if it was just the two of them. She was afraid. What got her the most was his last comment. Did he know? No. He couldn’t. He was drunk. He wasn’t lucid enough. Maybe that’s why he suggested it. Maybe he wouldn’t remember.

“Would you remember?” Charlotte suddenly asked, unable to stop the words dropping from her tongue.

“Do you want me to remember?” He warily said flicking his cigarette to the side.

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

“Charlotte, what do you want?”

They had stopped in front of her brigade. Was there where it ended or something else? Charlotte wanted to say him, she wanted Yami, yet again the words were stuck in the back of her throat. She said fuck it. Whether it was due to the smell of alcohol or something else, she slammed her mouth down on his. She almost pulled away when he didn’t react, shocked at the gesture. He eventually gave in. Yami wrapped an arm around her waist as he tasted her lips.

He wasn’t expecting this. He was expecting a frank explanation or her stumbling over her words. She kissed him, fervently until the pesky need for oxygen pulled her away. She couldn’t look at him and just placed her forehead on his shoulder as she slowly collected her breath. He didn’t say anything or move. He just let her be until she found her ground again. Though, the many drinks he had in his system right now didn’t stop him much from chuckling a little.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” She still kept her forehead pressed against his shoulder, pushing further into him as her face flushed darker.

She practically felt his grin.

“Ten years.” She mumbled into his shirt. “Maybe more.”

That was another thing he didn’t expect. He wasn’t expecting her to answer. He was expected to be ignored and forced to leave her. He didn’t want any of that. He was content right here with her hiding her face. He laughed again. He was an idiot. For not doing this sooner. Julius would get a kick out of him, not that he doesn’t already and mingles his way into his love life every now and then. He didn’t want him to know this. At least not yet. At least that’s what he told himself.

“You’re horrible at this.” He mused. She barely picked her head up then stared at him, blinking a few times.

“Wait, what are you saying?” She said in confusion. He ran a hand down his face trying to hide the smile, but failed.

He whispered something in her ear. It was enough to make her face go red.

Her head fell once more on his chest, fingers clenching his shirt.

“I really hate you sometimes.”

He grinned.

*

It was morning.

Or the afternoon.

Whatever time it was, the sun was blaring down on Charlotte’s face and as the light made contact, she furrowed her brows slowly opening her eyes. She tried to sit up, but felt a weight on her waist. She looked over to see Yami asleep beside her, hair covering his face. The corners of her mouth turned up. She’d been a fool for the last ten years or so to not see the loving look he always seemed to give her, though that might’ve been because she chose to ignore most of what he said to get her riled up.

She still hadn’t told him her love for him, but after last night he knew.

She gently brushed some of his hair out of the way, the smile never fading. She loved him more than she ever realized, more than she ever told herself. However, they were both captains. They still held a responsibility. She didn’t want to ruin anything. They had to move on to get things rolling for today.

“Yami.” Charlotte quietly said gently shaking him awake.

He popped one eye open then the other.

“Guess it’s time I go.” He sat up, resting his weight on one arm.

“You could always come back.” Charlotte suggested.

He’d like that.

Very much.

He sat on the edge of her bed gathering his clothing, but when he didn’t find his shirt he snickered and scratched the back of his head. He was going to ask her, but as she sat up more he saw she was wearing his shirt, the sleeve hanging off her shoulder. This was more than he bargained for. This was more than lust, more than his sexual desire because as he stared at her he felt the raw emotions pounding in his chest.

Given the time, he didn’t care about anything else, except her, except the way she made his heart yearn for her. He didn’t give it much thought either. He pulled her down from the bed rest, pinning her beneath him with that same boyish grin he’s had since last night.

“I think we can last a few more minutes.” She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his hands slid underneath the shirt as the other held him in place.

He’d see her again.

And again.


End file.
